


What Lies Behind the Curtain

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, alcohol mention, drug mention, sns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: What secrets are unknown, what lies are told, how do you keep sane under all the stress?another baekxing sns au!this will get dark and you will get mad at some of the characters because they will not be making the best decisions.Read the beginning @1004bx on twitter!





	1. First night

**Author's Note:**

> The following is NSFW ⚠️🔞

Seeing Yixing down and upset made Baekhyun’s heart ache a little for him. He looked vulnerable and raw, he was wearing his feelings on his face. 

“Fine I won’t leave, but you have to shower.” Baekhyun sat down again. 

“Okay, let’s go.” He said as if it was the most normal thing to say. 

Baekhyun scoffed, “I’m not showering with you are you crazy!” He pouted and crosses his arms in front of him.

Yixing laughed, he liked to push his buttons. 

It was early but they were both tired. Baekhyun laid over the blankets while Yixing laid under them. They somehow thought this would work. 

It was 1am when Baekhyun woke up because he was cold. Yixing was sound asleep and so he sleepily pulled the blankets off of him to cover himself. It only ended up with Yixing turning over and half of his body weight was on Baekhyun. He tried to push him softly but he wouldn’t budge, when he pushed harder Yixing groaned and woke up. 

“What’re you doing? I told you, you were going to get cold.” He scolded him in a groggy, raspy voice. It was hot. He hid behind the blankets but somehow their positions switched and Baekhyun was laying on Yixing’s chest with the blankets wrapped around both of them. 

He tried to calm his nerves and focused on the even breathing of the man under him. 

It’s okay. Just another guy. Hot guy. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Yixing asked, surprising Baekhyun, he thought he was asleep. 

“N-nothing.” He said looking up at him. 

He wanted it, expected it when Yixing kissed him. His body tingled with warmth. They kissed awkwardly, Yixing pushing his head up to reach Baekhyun’s mouth, it eventually ended up with Yixing in between his legs, kissing urgently, holding on to him tightly. 

 

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Yixing asked softly, his voice laced with genuine concern. Baekhyun nodded and Yixing began to thrust into him. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and let Yixing take over him, he wanted to indulge at least once. Since the first day he saw him he couldn’t deny how attractive Yixing was, how good he looked dancing, and now he was proving just exactly how good his hips were. 

He was spreading Baekhyun so well, he was a moaning mess under him. He held Baekhyun’s legs over his shoulders and thrusted into him as deep as he could go each time, Baekhyun kept tightening around him, if he had been tired he would’ve cummed already, but he wasn’t tired and he wanted to take his time with him. 

He spread Baekhyun’s legs apart and pushed them towards his chest. He leaned forward and kissed him, biting his mouth and sucking on his tongue, he kept thrusting and Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan at how stimulated he felt “Ahh—“ he cried out with each hard thrust into him, “Fast, f-faster,” he called out when he was beginning to feel the warmth at the pit of his stomach. “Use me, m-make me yours.” 

Make me yours. 

That stuck with Yixing. He pulled out and kissed down Baekhyun’s body, marking him, marking him as his. He bit at his thighs and pulled on the skin, he licked his pretty hole and dipped the tip of his tongue inside making Baekhyun grip at the sheets, letting out a soft curse. 

Yixing turned him around to get on his knees, he kissed his soft cheeks and bit them before landing a hard spank on each side, making them red, he kissed up his spine and across his shoulders, Baekhyun’s soft hands reached back to begin to finger himself, Yixing leaned back and watched. He spread his cheeks to be able to see Baekhyun’s delicate fingers move in and out until finally he had enough. 

He made him lay on his back again, he needed to see his face and hear his moans next to his ear. He pushed back inside with ease but Baekhyun still moaned at the stretch. 

“Yixing, Y-Yixing.” He moaned his name and tightened his hold on Yixing’s arms as he pounded him into the bed, “Ahh— yes, yes, please—“ he loudly called out and pulled Yixing by his hips, wanting him to go harder, to rub his spot again, until he came. His orgasm hit him and he shook with the intensity, he held Yixing’s face as he tightly held his eyes shut, wanting to hang on to the feeling of euphoria just a moment longer. 

Yixing wasn’t far behind, he pushed his legs towards his chest and held them there as he fucked into him until his orgasm hit him, he filled up the condom with his warm cum, shot after shot, it had been awhile since he came this much. 

They both sighed in contentment, Yixing let Baekhyun stretch his legs out and he pulled out and got up to throw away the condom. 

Baekhyun sat at the edge of the bed, he wanted to get up to clean himself but was too sore to do so. Yixing walked back into the room with a warm wet towel and cleaned him up. They stared into each other’s eyes and when he was done Yixing grabbed Baekhyun’s face and kissed him, he tasted so good, he felt so sated. 

Baekhyun leaned back on the bed and pulled him down with him, their tongues slipping into each other’s mouths, their sloppy kiss noises the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise quiet apartment.


	2. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW 🔞

“Why have you been ignoring me?” Yixing scared him, he was walking out of the bathroom, the place he went to get away from him, yet here he was, waiting. 

“You were ignoring me first!” Baekhyun pouted and continued to walk away. Yixing grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards his personal studio. 

He pulled him inside and locked the door behind him, “I wasn’t ignoring you.” He said. 

“Oh? So you’ve been just pretending that I don’t exist?” Baekhyun tried to leave but Yixing pulled him back towards his chest. 

They stared at each other, Baekhyun’s hands on Yixing’s chest, Yixing’s arms around Baekhyun’s waist. 

Whoever initiated the kiss it didn’t matter. They both wanted it. They both gave into it easily, like they needed it and if they had gone any longer without their lips on each other they would’ve wasted away. 

They were both hungry for each other. Their lips molded together until they were both breathless, Yixing pulled away and kissed down Baekhyun’s neck while Baekhyun kept his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling, his hand holding onto the base of Yixing’s neck. 

Baekhyun laid on the couch inside Yixing’s studio, with Yixing in between his legs, licking his lips and biting on them roughly with his teeth, their crotches rubbed against each other making Baekhyun moan, they were both hard and wanted more. Baekhyun wanted to feel Yixing inside him again. 

“I wish I could record you,” Yixing moved his hips against him slowly, eliciting small moans, “You sound so good.” 

Yixing began to unzip Baekhyun’s pants, “No! They’ll hear us!” He said while trying to get up. 

“They won’t. It’s sound proof. I can make you moan as loud as I want.” Baekhyun’s dick twitched at Yixing’s words. 

Soon enough they were both naked, Baekhyun sucked on Yixing’s tongue and licked it with his own while Yixing fingered him, he rubbed his hands all over his chest, to his shoulders and down his back, Yixing was so hot it turned him on a lot. 

Yixing got off to look for something and Baekhyun lustfully admired his body, last time they did this it was dark and now he could see him clearly even with the dim of the lights, “Shit.” Yixing said while looking through drawers. 

Baekhyun sat up, “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t find a condom.” Yixing now looked through his wallet. 

“You have lube but no condoms.” He laid back and let out a frustrated sigh. Yixing pushed his legs open again and settled between them, Baekhyun pulled him back down into kiss, “I need you inside me.” He whispered against his lips. 

“I always use a condom, you were the last person I was with anyway.” He said while Baekhyun kissed up his neck, “Put it in.” Baekhyun whispered into his ear. 

“Fuck— Baekhyun.” He sighed when he was fully sheathed inside Baekhyun’s tight warmth. 

“Mmm.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. 

Yixing began thrusting slowly, but Baekhyun’s soft moans were just turning him on even more, he wanted to hear him moan his name louder. 

Yixing pushed Baekhyun’s legs to his chest and crossed them, holding them together tightly by his ankles, and began to thrust in him relentlessly, “Ah—Ahhh.” Baekhyun moaned out with wide eyes, surprised at how good and full he felt, he gripped on to the couch but it was slippery, leather, his hands tried to hold onto anything, but there was nothing and Yixing continued to pound him. 

He felt so good like this, even better than the first time, feeling every part of Yixing, he almost came at the thought of how good Yixing’s cum was going on feel inside him.

“Why are you smiling huh?” Yixing grunted out. 

“I was thinking— about, ahhh—your cum inside me-“ he bit his bottom lip when Yixing rubbed his spot. 

Baekhyun looked beautiful like this, Yixing let go of his legs and Baekhyun quickly wrapped them around his waist pulling him down towards him, they quickly put their lips against each other. 

Baekhyun came first, his breathing uneven from the force of his orgasm, Yixing filled him up soon after and Baekhyun smiled, still dizzy from his orgasm. Yixing laughed and kissed him deeply, they pulled away from each other to continue laughing, while placing kisses on each other.

Yixing leaned back and admired Baekhyun some more, he truly was beautiful. It wasn’t just the lust. 

He leaned down to kiss down his stomach and licked up where Baekhyun had came on himself, he tasted good so he continued to lick it up, returning to Baekhyun’s lips after he was done.

Baekhyun loved the taste of himself on Yixing. 

 

——

 

Yixing and Baekhyun cleaned up with tissues that were in the room. They exited happily, smiling. 

 

“Surprise!” A woman called out, making Yixing stop, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand quickly. 

“You said you were stressed so here I am!” She said cheerfully running up to him to kiss him. 

Baekhyun felt awkward. Yixing felt guilty.


	3. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW🔞

Baekhyun was sitting at home watching TV. He had been ignoring Yixing since the day Kyungsoo decided to take their relationship further, which hadn’t happened yet. They would always stopped after Kyungsoo finished marking him up, leaving him with fresh marks each time, couldn’t really show up to see Yixing like that. 

He was falling asleep when he heard loud slams against his door, “Baekhyun, open.” Slam, slam. 

He sighed, and ran to his room to get a sweater. 

He opened the door slightly, “Yixing, what are you doing here?” He asked him. 

“Let me in.” Yixing’s voice slurred, he had been drinking. If he would’ve been sober he wouldn’t have let him in but he didn’t want him to hurt himself. 

Yixing sat on the couch with his hands on his face. Baekhyun stared at him from far away, “Come here.” Yixing called, tapping on his leg. Baekhyun didn’t move. “Come here!” Baekhyun took a deep sigh and walked over, sitting on his lap. “Take this off.” Yixing pulled at the sweater. 

Baekhyun took off the sweater revealing his neck, the marks weren’t bright red anymore but you could still see them. Yixing rubbed his hand over them, “Why?” He asked hurt. 

“We’re together.” Baekhyun replied quietly, looking down at his hands. He wasn’t supposed to feel guilty about his boyfriend marking him.   
Yixing pulled him down to a rough kiss. He bit his lips harshly, Baekhyun tried to push him away and it made him more angry. 

He pushed Baekhyun to lay on the couch, “Yixing please,” he begged, voice trembling. Yixing wasn’t listening to reason. 

“You’re mine, you’re supposed to be mine.” Tears fell down his face. 

“I am, baby, I am.” Baekhyun tried to soothe him. 

“Why are these here then? Why?” Yixing’s hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s throat, his thumb pressing down slightly on his Adam’s apple. 

“Yixing—“ Baekhyun coughed out, but Yixing’s hold was getting tighter, “I’m yours— I haven’t—cough—had sex with him.” Baekhyun’s hands tried to pull Yixing’s away. 

Yixing removed his hand after hearing that, realizing what he was doing, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You’re all I think about,” He kissed him softly, he kissed his neck softly too, “I love you Baekhyun.” 

I love you. 

I love you. 

The words repeated in Baekhyun’s head. He pulled Yixing back for a kiss and wrapped his legs around his waist, “I love you too. I love you.” They kissed passionately, the moment they had just had, long forgotten by Baekhyun. He thought about Yixing’s words. About how from the beginning his heart would only flutter for him, how good he made him feel and how much care he treated him with when they were together. 

Yixing got him naked. He saw his bare skin, untouched, he bit down his chest, and marked his stomach, taking his time placing each kiss gently on him. Baekhyun ran his hands through Yixing’s hair, pulling it slightly each time he sucked on his skin too hard. 

Yixing carried Baekhyun to his bed, laid him down gently and kissed his thighs, while rubbing his fingertips up Baekhyun’s stomach, sending shivers down his back. He placed Baekhyun’s thighs on his shoulders and kissed his cheeks, spreading them apart and licking his tight hole, he grabbed his hips tightly before sticking his tongue inside, Baekhyun moaned lightly. 

“You’re mine,” he licked inside him, “All mine.” Yixing began to finger Baekhyun while wiggling, and shoving his tongue inside him. 

“Mmm, Xingie.” Baekhyun moaned, “Yours, just for you.” 

Baekhyun rode Yixing, he liked feeling every inch of Yixing inside him, it felt so much better without a condom. He bounced on him and clenched on his way down. “Fuck, fuck.” Yixing repeated, loving the feeling of Baekhyun’s tightness. 

“Do you like it? Do you— ahh— like it when I do that?” Baekhyun asked through moans.   
“I do, fuck, I do.” Yixing held on to Baekhyun’s hips as he moved them on him expertly. 

Yixing bent Baekhyun over, thrusting into him hard, “Ahh—“ Baekhyun began to moan louder, he liked Yixing’s roughness. “Deeper— ahh.” Yixing gave him everything he asked for, making him cum early, it had been too long and Yixing always made him feel so good. Yixing kissed up his spine as he recovered from his orgasm. 

He laid him on his back and quickly inserted himself back inside Baekhyun, he bit his jaw as he pounded him and Baekhyun scratched at his back from the intenseness of his thrusts, tears rolled down his face and he moaned through gritted teeth. “You feel so good— so— tight.” Yixing grunted. 

“For you, just — mm, ahh — for you.” Baekhyun held Yixing’s face against his neck, and pulled on his hair as he came again, clenching tightly, making Yixing spill his warm cum inside him, he felt each throb of his dick as Yixing filled him up. 

They kissed, passionately, filthily, their lips moved against each other as if it was the last time they’d ever be able to kiss, urgently, they licked each other’s mouths, “You’re mine?” Baekhyun asked breathlessly. 

Yixing pecked his lips, quick pecks, “Just like you are mine.” 

They took a shower and Yixing fell asleep on his chest. 

Baekhyun’s phone kept buzzing but he preferred to hold on to Yixing. 

We can make it, Baekhyun thought, we just need to be together, just the two of us. I can help him. I love him.


	4. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW~

It was early morning when Baekhyun woke up, in his bed, Yixing was holding him tightly, awake. Baekhyun moved his hand to touch his face and Yixing moved his face down closer, to kiss him.

 

“Don’t do that again. Don’t ever do that again.” He scolded him and pulled him even closer.

 

“You do it, why can’t I do it too?” Baekhyun whispered, a little angry, he didn’t see why it was so bad, it had made him feel better.

 

“You can’t. You can’t be like me.” Tears fell down Yixing’s face and Baekhyun’s heart twisted in pain, and the realization that he might’ve disappointed Yixing. He loved this man, but did he really even know him?

 

“Why? Why can’t I? I also hurt for someone I love. You hurt for her and I hurt for you,” Baekhyun smiled, “It’s cruel right? The way things work?”

 

It took everything in Yixing to not yell, “I don’t hurt for her. I stopped hurting for her the first time we slept together,” he explained calmly, “It hurt when you were with him, because I wanted to be with you, having lunch or having your company at the studio, I hurt when I hurt you. I want you smiling and yet I bring you pain.”

 

“If you leave her and be with me we both wouldn’t be in pain!” Baekhyun got up and Yixing didn’t try to hold him back, “It hurt so much when you told her I was nothing! It still hurts when I hear it in my head. I don’t know if you’re lying or telling the truth!” Baekhyun sat on the floor and began to cry.

 

“I lied to her,” Yixing followed Baekhyun to the floor, “Ever since I met you, I’ve looked forward to each day. I don’t feel miserable when you’re around, when your warmth is against mine, I feel like I can breathe.” He pulled Baekhyun on to his lap, “I was lonely, so lonely, until you came into my life. I thought I needed her to live, yet I still felt cold and alone. Every time she argued with me I wanted to die. I thought because I had loved her for so long that she was my escape. She wasn’t.”

 

Baekhyun calmed and stared into Yixing’s eyes as he spoke each word, “I thought she was the only one that was able to take my pain away but she only made it harder to bear.” Baekhyun kissed him, a gentle kiss, telling him he understood, that he believed him. Yixing wiped his tears, “Please, don’t fall into the hole that I fell into.” Yixing pleaded.

 

“I won’t but you have to stop too.” Baekhyun poked at Yixing’s chest.

 

“I will. Just stay by my side.” Yixing leaned his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

 

“I want you to leave her.” Baekhyun demanded.

 

“I will— _kiss_ — just— _kiss_ — give me a month,” Yixing didn’t pull away from the kiss this time, he continued to kiss him passionately, tasting his sweetness. Something new he’d become addicted to.

“Are you hungry?” Yixing asked after they had spent the last thirty minutes kissing and holding each other.

 

“Mhm,” Baekhyun nodded slyly, “For you.”

 

Yixing laughed, “Food first baby.” He said as he got up from the floor, holding his hand out for Baekhyun to take it, to help him up.

 

Baekhyun had other plans though, he got on his knees and rubbed up Yixing’s thighs and massaging his balls through his pants, “Don’t you want to feed me?” He sucked on Yixing’s index finger.

 

It was hard to resist Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun’s mouth was soon enough being filled with Yixing’s dick. He bobbed his head on it and it took it all into his mouth making Yixing groan and moan in appreciation, he licked the tip and sucked on it, tasting his sweet precum. Yixing started to fuck his mouth, Baekhyun opened his mouth and let his face get stuffed by Yixing’s thick cock, never breaking eye contact with each other.

 

Yixing pulled out when he was about to cum and came on Baekhyun’s face instead, spilling his cum over his lips and cheek, Baekhyun licked it off his lips and used his fingers to collect the rest of Yixing’s cum off his face, “Your cum and your cock taste so good.” Baekhyun said as he licked his fingers. Yixing pulled him up and kissed him, Baekhyun melted into the kiss, into the embrace.

 

Yixing wasn’t done with him though, soon enough they were both naked, with Yixing deep inside Baekhyun, he wasn’t being rough though.

 

He was slowly thrusting into him, kissing each other, giggling and caressing each other’s bodies. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, Baekhyun loved every second of it. Baekhyun’s legs were against his chest, Yixing caressed and grabbed at his soft legs, small moans escaped Baekhyun with each thrust, “You’re so beautiful, baby. I love looking at you. Feeling you.” Yixing whispered into his ear.

 

Baekhyun kissed him, he felt so loved. He held Yixing’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately, Yixing increasing his speed, reaching for his release. Baekhyun came after Yixing, after feeling him fill him up.

 

They showered and even in the shower they wouldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

 

Irene called but Yixing didn’t answer.

 

They ate and watched TV. Yixing laughed at the way Baekhyun would complain when commercials took too long, when Baekhyun pouted at the sad parts of the movie Yixing pulled him close.

 

They went to bed that night like a normal couple. It felt so natural to be around each other, so domestic. Falling asleep next to Baekhyun always gave him the best sleep, comfort and warmth surrounded him lulling him into peace, Baekhyun’s soft snores didn’t even bother him.

Baekhyun opened his eyes suddenly, “I love you.” He said sleepily, “I love you too.” Yixing replied.

 

“One month and then we’re going to be together?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes closing.

 

“I’m already all yours. I just need one month to break it off with her.” Yixing explained softly, rubbing Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun murmured, not able to stay awake anymore.

 

Yixing smiled at how cute he was. This is what he’s wanted all along.


	5. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW / domestic violence mention

It had been days since Baekhyun last saw and spoke to Yixing, It hurt him more than he let on. Sehun was a good distraction though, he was his best friend, he always knew how to cheer him up. On a particular day though, Baekhyun finally agreed on going out with Chanyeol again. Only after agreeing that they wouldn't have sex. Baekhyun still felt dirty from the last time they were together.

Sehun went to Zhang company while Baekhyun went on a “date”. He knew Junmyeon from SM and it had been awhile since he last saw him.

“Wow Sehun! You’ve grown up a lot!” Junmyeon hugged him and Sehun smirked.

“You like what you see huh?” Sehun joked, Junmyeon shook his head and took him to the coffee room.

They talked about what they had been up to and what plans they had for the future. Sehun wanted to work with Lay but Junmyeon told him that was impossible right now.

“At least introduce me, pleaseee.” Sehun begged and whined but still Junmyeon didn't cave. He was called to an emergency and Sehun took it upon himself to explore.

Finding Lay’s personal studio was his goal, something he achieved quickly since he was already on the same floor.

He knocked but no one answered, he leaned close to the door and could hear the faint sound of music playing. His curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the door slightly ajar. Sehun could see Lay leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed, better looking in person, Sehun thought.

Lay leaned forward and began to snort another line, Sehun barged in, “What are you doing!” He asked loudly, pushing the tin of drugs away from him, “This isn't good for you! What the fuck.” Lay stared back at him shocked, “I’m not going to tell anyone but you better not fucking do this again.” Sehun got a trash bin and emptied the white powder inside it.

“You’re really handsome, by the way, just thought you should know before you yell at me and stuff.” Sehun shrugged and waited for the yelling.

“Uh—“ Lay was speechless, “Who are you?” Was the only thing he could come up with, he was embarrassed that he was caught being weak.

“Sehun, Oh Sehun,” Sehun extended his hand and Lay shook it.

“Call me Yixing not Lay.” Yixing said after letting go, “What are you doing here?”

  
That's how Sehun met Yixing.

 

* * *

 

  
Sehun visited the company more often, the excuse to see Junmyeon being just that, an excuse. He wanted to see Yixing and make sure he was okay.

He would pass Sehun but not pay attention until one day Sehun arrived to the company only to find out Junmyeon wasn't in. He sat in the lobby sadly, “Let’s grab lunch.” Yixing told him, not asked, and continued to walk towards the entrance, not waiting to see if Sehun was following him.

Over the days, Yixing and Sehun got close.

Somehow Baekhyun ended up in a relationship with Chanyeol.

“I told you no!” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol off him.

“Stop playing hard to get, you already opened your legs for me anyway.” He complained but got off him anyway.

Baekhyun grimaced at the memory.

“You’re finally mine and you neglecting me from sex isn't going to make me leave you.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s chin tightly and forcefully kissed him.

 

* * *

 

  
A month had passed quickly, Yixing was still walking around like an _unemotional robot_ , Sehun’s words.

“What happens today? Why are you nervous?” Sehun asked as he sipped his coffee.

He had been in Beijing a total of two weeks. Jongin had tried to make up with him, calling him to go back home but Sehun wasn't going to forgive him for cheating that easily, specially after he had confessed first.

“I get to break up with Irene.” Yixing spoke as he looked out the window.

“Why did you have to wait until today?” Sehun asked curiously.

“I made a deal with a tabloid magazine, I have to renew today or they will post the photos of me and her together but I’m going to admit we were dating and that we recently broke up.” Yixing sighed sadly though.

“If you don’t want to break up, you shouldn't.” Sehun said, but that wasn't why Yixing was sad.

“I do want to and I am.”

“I don’t like gossip but I thought she was pregnant?” Sehun asked straight forwardly.

“It’s not mine, I can’t have kids.” Yixing got up from their table, “Let’s go.”

  
Yixing broke up with Irene that day. She yelled and screamed about taking her life and “their” child’s life but Yixing showed her the hospital documents where he got tested three years ago and two weeks ago again, stating he wasn’t able to have kids, he was sterile.

It was released online too. Irene had released an article about Yixing leaving her with their unborn child but Zhang company released the medical records.

Baekhyun read everything online. His heart jumped excitedly at the news. He checked his phone every five minutes but Yixing never called or texted.

He got drunk that night and had sex with Chanyeol, rather Chanyeol used him again. Fucking him until he came into the condom and getting off him as soon as he was done. Didn't bother helping him finish or taking all of his clothes off. Baekhyun showered and cried.

 

* * *

 

  
“So its been two weeks sober? Don't lie to me Zhang Yixing, I’ll go check your home, I don’t care if you get mad at me afterwards.” Sehun pointed and scolded him.

Yixing laughed, “Yes. I haven't since the day we met. You’re pretty scary you know. Plus it was the only time I genuinely felt like someone cared about me.” Yixing admitted.

“I’ve admired and looked up to you for a long time, of course I care.” Sehun almost gagged, he hated being this honest and open about his feelings.

Yixing continued to eat his ice cream, “So when are you going to forgive your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend? No way. I’m single and ready to mingle! That asshole is still seeing the other guy so, I was nothing basically.” Sehun tried to laugh it off but Yixing knew he was hurt.

“We’ll be okay.” Yixing rubbed his hand, “Where are you staying by the way? Sorry i’ve never asked.”

“Don't worry about it. You had a lot of stuff on your mind. I’m actually staying with one of your dancers, Baekhyun?” Sehun didn’t notice the mood change when he spoke Baekhyun’s name.

“Oh. Yeah, I think I know him.”

“Yeah. I might get my own place thought, if i plan to say longer. His boyfriend Chanyeol is so annoying.” Sehun rolled his eyes at the mention of Chanyeol’s name.

“You should.” Yixing quietly agreed, “You should stay longer too.” Yixing looked away.

“Oh hoho, is Zhang Yixing going to miss me if I leave?” Sehun teased.

“Shut up.” Yixing said while getting up.

 

* * *

 

  
Sehun was laying on the couch watching TV when Baekhyun came out of his bedroom.

“Well look who it is. Haven't seen you in weeks, feels like this is my apartment.” Sehun got up, “What’s wrong with your lip?” He walked towards Baekhyun.

“N-nothing. Sorry I just haven't been feeling well.” Baekhyun quietly said.

“Baekhyun! Where's my water!” Chanyeol yelled from the bedroom.

“I’ll kick his ass.”

Sehun barged into the room and pulled Chanyeol out of the bed, “Get the hell out of here.” He threw his clothes at him and pushed him out the bedroom doorway, “He isn’t your property! Just because you’ve like him since forever doesn't mean anything! Get out before I call the cops!” Sehun kicked him and Baekhyun stood in the corner crying.

“You're both going to regret this!” Chanyeol put his clothes on and left, slamming the door shut.

“B-but he said he loves me.” Baekhyun tried to go after Chanyeol but Sehun stopped him.  
“This isn't love Baekhyun!” He poked his bruised cheek. “He hit you because you didn’t want to sleep with him again huh?” Sehun questioned angrily.

Baekhyun nodded and hugged Sehun tightly.

Sehun knew he couldn’t leave yet. He couldn't leave Baekhyun like this.

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun stayed home after the incident to make sure Chanyeol wouldn't show up. He did once. Sehun opened the door with a knife though and he left quickly without arguing. He took Baekhyun’s phone and blocked his number.

  
“Yeah.”

“I know.”

Sehun laughed.

“Maybe. MAYBE, I want to see you too.”

“I have to go. I’ll text you.” Sehun said into the phone when he saw Baekhyun at the doorway of his room.

Sehun patted the bed and Baekhyun quickly jumped on the bed to lay next to him.

“Was that Jongin?” Baekhyun asked.

“No. Fuck that guy.” Sehun played with Baaekhyuns hair.

“You met someone?” Baekhyun looked up at Sehun.

“Sort of.” Sehun poked his button nose.

  
Baekhyun felt bad that he was keeping Sehun from seeing the friend he made while he was being an idiot. He called Jongdae over to watch movies so Sehun could go out.

Sehun arrived at Yixing’s apartment, “What a surprise.” Yixing said when he opened the door.

“No relapses right?” Sehun took off his jacket while he laughed at Yixing, for rolling his eyes.

Yixing had felt like Sehun was becoming a good friend. A new good friend who he could trust and spend a comfortable time with.

He never saw him as something more until Sehun kissed him, “I’m sorry. I’ve been thinking about doing that since I met you.” Sehun said afterwards, getting up to leave.

Yixing pulled him back down by his wrist and kissed him again.

They stumbled into the bedroom and took each other's clothes off quickly.

“Fuck, you’re sexy.” Yixing eyed his body appreciatively and pushed him on to the bed before climbing in between his legs, kissing his lips.

“You are too, fuck, sexier than I thought.” Sehun moaned as Yixing bit his neck.

Yixing thrusted into Sehun harshly, Sehun cursing and moaning his name loudly. Yixing smirked, “You usually speak so quietly, but you’re so loud when you’re getting fucked.” Yixing said as he picked up Sehun’s leg and placed it over his shoulder, pushing the other one onto the bed as he fucked him from a different angle.

“Shut up! Just keep doing that— ahh-“ Sehun bit his bottom lip to keep him from moaning.

Yixing bent him over and pounded him from behind, the smacking of their sweaty skin audible, Sehun jerked himself off and clenched tightly around Yixing, “Don’t!” Yixing slapped his ass making Sehun’s dick twitch from the pain, he clenched again earning him another slap.

“You’re going to make me cum.” Yixing grunted, and leaned down to kiss Sehun’s back, pushing his hand away to replace it with his own. He fucked him and jerked him off until he came with a loud moan.

“Shit, shit—“ He squeezed his eyes shut, curling his toes, Yixing licked up his spine and let him calm down from his orgasm.

Yixing pullled out of Sehun to turn him around, to kiss him, he bit on his lips and held his face with his hands. Sehun rubbed his hands up and down Yixing’s back and made their way down to his dick, Sehun pulled off the condom and threw it to the floor, he pushed Yixing back to lay down and got in between his legs, licking the underside of his thick cock.

“Mm,” Sehun murmured after each lick, “Your cum is going to taste amazing.” He began to jerk him while sucking on the tip of his dick, “I want it all down my throat.” He said as he licked down to suck on Yixing’s balls before licking back up and deep throating Yixing’s dick.

Sehun got what he wanted, Yixing came down his mouth, he groaned loudly when each shot of warm cum came out and into Sehun’s warm mouth, Sehun crawled up and kissed him full on the lips with cum still in his mouth, “I wanted you to taste yourself too.” He smirked and Yixing pulled him down to kiss him again.

 

  
Baekhyun felt uneasy throughout the whole night, Jongdae agreed to stay over because he kept shaking and touching his chest. He had a bad feeling and he just hoped Sehun was okay.


	6. What was meant to happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW / Threesome / Sebaexing / Polyamory relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned on my twitter that I only know a bit about polyamory so please forgive me if i make mistakes! I don't mean to offend anyone.
> 
> Warnings again: NSFW / Threesome / Sebaekxing / Polyamory relationship

 

 

 

It was the start of something good, something nice. Something that made sense that night.

It turned out to be the best thing, the best decision that they, all three of them, made. 

Yixing had never imagined to find someone he loved and cared about, nevertheless two someone's he wanted to protect and take care of. Baekhyun felt the same way, with Yixing he was safe and he loved him so much and adding Sehun to the picture just made his heart burst with so much love and affection. Sehun wasn't so into the idea when Yixing had first mentioned it, he thought he was joking. They gave him time and space for him to figure it all out though. His thoughts quickly went back to Seoul, to the apartment he shared with Jongin, to his life there. After Baekhyun had moved to China nothing was the same, he used to do everything with Baekhyun, even more than he did with Jongin. Sehun wasn't a commitment type of guy, he had his relationships but he always thought two was too much, specially when they began to stay over or not getting the hint that he mainly wanted sex from them, but looking at Baekhyun and Yixing it didn't feel so wrong. 

He'd been with both of them sexually and still he didn't want to push them away or hide from them until they gave up trying to contact him. He actually did the opposite, he looked for them, their warmth, their touch. 

When Sehun came to a conclusion they tried it out, the new dynamic they were going to embark. It went well, just like any other day. They ate together in the morning and Yixing went to the studio and came back for dinner. They went out that night, the three of them, Baekhyun in the middle holding both their hands. 

They got home a little bit tipsy and fell on to the couch with laughter about a joke Baekhyun had been telling them on the elevator, they sat on the couch and Yixing leaned in to kiss Baekhyun. Sehun felt awkward, just sitting there, but soon Yixing was pulling him towards him and they began kissing too. Baekhyun whined after awhile and Yixing pulled away so Baekhyun could kiss Sehun too, eventually they decided that kissing at the same time would be the best option so no one would be left out, they all needed some attention that night. 

At first it was sloppy, besides their tipsy haze, their mouths weren't moving in a good coordination but it was nice to them. Their tongues rubbing against each other, each one of them trying to taste the other two as best as they could.

Soon enough they made it to the bedroom, Baekhyun was giggling as Yixing took off his pants and Sehun took off his shirt. Both Yixing and Sehun kissed down Baekhyun's body placing small marks over his stomach and thighs, he moaned in pleasure, enjoying all the attention he was getting.

They both began to finger him, two fingers each deep inside Baekhyun while Yixing sucked on his balls and Sehun on the tip of his leaking dick, Baekhyun's hands held on tightly to their hair, biting his bottom lip trying not to moan too loud from the sensations he was feeling. When Baekhyun finally came into Sehun's mouth, Sehun sucked all of his cum up and kissed Yixing, Baekhyun watching through lidded eyes from his strong orgasm. 

Yixing pushed Sehun onto the bed, it was his turn to get attention and relief, Baekhyun kissed Sehun while his hand traveled down his chest until reaching his hard dick. He began jerking him off while Yixing fingered Sehun and after stretching him enough he pushed himself inside him, being jerked off and feeling the thickness of Yixing's dick going in made him roll his eyes back in pleasure. Yixing held one of Sehun's legs up on his shoulder as he thrusted into him, Baekhyun decided his mouth would be better than his hand and moved down to stick Sehun's dick into his warm, wet mouth, making Sehun groan out. Yixing began to thrust into him harder at the same pace of Baekhyun's head bobbing up and down trying to take as much of it in his mouth as he could.

"Ride him." Yixing told Baekhyun as he pushed his hair away from his face. Baekhyun let go with a loud pop and got on Sehun's waist, Sehun holding his dick to let Baekhyun slide down easier. Soon Baekhyun was bouncing on Sehun's dick as Yixing thrusted harder into him while he bit on Baekhyun's neck. "Fuck, fuck," Sehun repeated over and over each time Baekhyun clenched around him and Yixing hit his prostate at the same time.

Yixing pulled out of Sehun and kissed Baekhyun before pushing him forward towards Sehun's chest, "Ahh--" he moaned out when he felt Yixing's dick trying to push inside him while Sehun's was already deep inside. Once Yixing pushed all the way in he thrusted slowly, until Baekhyun got greedy and started pushing himself back against both dicks, he felt so good, he wasn't going to let himself cum until he was filled with both Yixing's and Sehun's cum. 

Yixing held on tightly onto Baekhyun's hips and began pounding him, Sehun moaned with Baekhyun and he even started pushing his hips up to fuck Baekhyun to the rhythm of Yixing's thrusts. Baekhyun began to moan louder, "Fuck, ahh, feels-  _so_ \- good," he held on tightly onto Sehun's shoulders. Baekhyun felt like he was stuck in a perma-orgasm, he was disoriented, being fucked so hard his body was moving like a ragdoll, his throat began to hurt from all the moaning, he felt like he was going to faint from all the stimulation he was getting.

Sehun came first, he let out a loud moan and Yixing stopped his thrusting to let him calm, Sehun kissed Baekhyun and hit Yixing's ass to let him know to keep going. Baekhyun was breathless, his body sweaty and his ass full of dick and cum, he bit Sehun's lips when Yixing began to pound him again, he loved that about Yixing, how relentless he was. After a few more rough thrusts Baekhyun knew he couldn't take it anymore and let himself go, it happened at the best time as Yixing began to cum too, groaning in Baekhyun's ear as he thrusted quick paces until he felt his orgasm cease, filling him up so nicely. Baekhyun's body trembled in between Sehun and Yixing, with their dicks still in him, from his orgasm, his body shook and his throat burned from the loud scream he'd let out, it was his best orgasm yet. 

They recovered their breaths and Baekhyun flopped on to the bed, his body aching, his legs feeling like jelly but with a smile on his face.

Yixing got up to get warm towels so they could clean each other. 

They cuddled in bed that night, Yixing in the middle. The three of them too tired to talk about what had just happened but all of them satisfied. Having sex would take more planning and coordination but it being their first time together they thought it went well. They kissed, all three of them at the same time, one last time before they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Six months, six months since they embarked in a new journey of love and exploring something that went deeper than just caring and _wanting_ something to work out. It took some time for them to get used to some things and other things just came naturally. 

Yixing made room for Sehun on his dance team so he could tour with Baekhyun and him, it was not favoritism he assured the other dancers. 

No one knew about them, it was easier like this, people had their own opinions but this was something they all wanted to keep private. 

They got a bigger bed too so they could sleep more comfortably, and try out more sex positions. 

"I love you guys." Baekhyun said as they took a bubble bath together in one of the tour stops.

"I love you guys too," Yixing kissed Baekhyun's shoulder and Sehun's shoulder.

Sehun laughed, even now he had a hard time expressing his feelings, but he felt ready, he really did care about the both of them, "I love you both too. A lot." 

It was the first time he had admitted it, Baekhyun and Yixing sandwiched him in a hug that eventually led to a lot of kissing.

 

 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my 7th(?) AU! Let's meet again in my next one~ :hug:


End file.
